


Slow Like Honey

by kissontheneck



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little sticky between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Like Honey

David Cook didn't wake until nearly ten o'clock on Saturday morning. He squeezed his eyes against the bright sunlight filtering in through the sheer curtains of the bedroom, but finally relented to their call to wakefulness. His eyes fluttered open, disappointed to only see ruffled sheets next to him instead of the delicately beautiful body that had gone to bed with him. He reached out his hand as if hoping to feel something his bleary eyes weren't seeing, but only the coolness of the sheets traced his skin. He sighed deeply and propped himself up on one arm, eyes retracing the form in the sheets and pillows that outlined where his lover had been.

Cook stretched and sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed. If David had still been in the bed next to him, he would have proposed they not leave it all day, he was in that sort of a mood. The warm sun was gentle on his back, the sheets fairly fresh (at least before last night anyway), and there was a good smell in the air. He couldn't name it, but it was just a good, sunny smell.

Picking up the pair of jeans on the floor which had been discarded the previous night in a desperate rush to get into bed, Cook took his time shuffling across the room now, only at the last moment slipping the jeans on and buckling the belt at the side. A smile spread across his face as David's voice replayed in his mind, "Why you gotta do that, Dave? I'm not used to that yet and it makes it more difficult for me to get in there." Still barefoot and shirtless, Cook left the bedroom, but not before grabbing a breath mint from a roll left on the dresser -- if he wasn't going to take the time to brush his teeth, he might as well try in vain to mask any sort of bad breath he might be sporting. He sauntered down the stairs, met by gentle humming coming from the kitchen.

Leaning in the kitchen entryway, he stayed quiet and watched as David threw blueberries into the blender before carefully measuring out a very exact amount of protein powder and adding it as well. Ice, frozen strawberries... he looked around the counter top, seemingly in vain. He paused before slightly shrugging and then flipping open the cupboard and taking out the bottle of honey stored next to the coffee mugs and tea bags.

Cook strode quietly across the kitchen and caught David up in his arms, breathing into his ear from behind him. "That's quite a cocktail you have going on there, Archuleta."

David sucked in his breath at Cook's words on his skin. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"Just because you get up at five in the morning even on Saturdays..."

"Seven."

"Showered and everything. Do you even know what Saturdays are for, Dave?"

"Not all of us strive to look like a bum." David laughed at his own jab at his companion.

"Ouch, baby. You know, a lot of people find this bummy exterior pretty damn sexy."

"Like who?"

"Like _you_, for a start." Cook whispered the words gently and smoothed his hands across David's midsection. "What else is going into this high power breakfast you're having, anyway?"

"Well, I thought we had bananas, but I guess we're out."

"Oh, I've got a banana for you," Cook said, laughing at his own lame joke while pressing his hips against David.

"Oh my gosh, you did not just sat that," David giggled. "That was the lamest sexy thing I've ever heard you say."

"I sort of doubt that. What's with the honey?"

"Sweetener," David answered, now picking up the the bottle which was shaped in the traditional form of a bear.

"Not as sweet as my honey bear," Cook kept on, straining to keep from laughing at himself.

"Would you stop that?" David chuckled. "You're really insufferable."

"Wow, nice vocab you got there, word nerd."

"I learned it from watching you."

Cook laughed to himself now. "I suppose you're not old enough to remember those commercials."

"What?"

"I knew it. Nevermind."

David lifted the container of honey and flipped the cap on it with a flick of his thumb. He tipped the bear over, squeezing hard as the thick liquid poured slowly over the mass of ingredients already resting within the blender. Cook couldn't resist the temptation of reaching out his hand and swiping his finger under the stream of oozing honey, bringing his hand back up almost to his own lips before sneakily landing it on the tip of David's nose at the last possible second.

"Hey!" David giggled as he instinctively smeared the back of his hand across his nose. "What was that for?"

"Why do I do anything? For my own amusement, of course."

"Now it's on my hand. See what you've done?"

"I can get that for you." Cook took up David's hand and pressed his moist lips against the spot of honey smeared across it. He sucked lightly at the spot before pressing his tongue against David's flesh and pushing it around unnecessarily, as if trying to give him a hickey on the back of his hand. He sucked again at the spot, releasing the bit of flesh very slowly and deliberately from his lips.

David stood still, allowing Cook to molest his hand with his mouth, and with his eyes closed, jumped slightly when there was a sudden awkward sweep of lips across his nose as well.

"Ohmygosh," David uttered, catching his breath in his throat, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my mess," Cook replied, touching the end of his tongue to the tip of David's nose. "Like I said I would."

"Now seriously, Cook," David said, mockingly serious. "I'm trying to make my breakfast here."

"Oh, don't let me stop you," Cook replied, kissing at David's ear now. "As you were."

David attempted to squeeze the container of honey again, but this time Cook grabbed hold of his hand, causing it to miss the blender and trail across the counter top, some of it dripping on the floor before David could force the bottle upright again against Cook's hand.

"What are you doing?" David asked, forcing the bottle back to the counter, unknowingly right into puddle of pooled honey.

"Just playing," Cook teased, breath hot against David's neck. He let go of the honey and gripped David's arm, smearing a bit of honey in the process as he turned his young lover around to face him, backing him up against the counter at the same time. "I like to play, you know."

David grinned up at the scraggly faced fellow before him. "Really? Playing to you is interrupting me, is it?"

"Yes." Cook grabbed the bottle again and dripped just a dab of honey on his forefinger before bringing it to David's mouth and streaking it across his lower lip. David bit down on it and sucked the honey slowly, sensually moaning as he did so. Licking his lips he said, "That tastes pretty good."

"Yeah? How about this?" Cook pressed his lips against David's, holding the kiss long enough to breathe deeply in and out, and when he pulled back he said, "Your lips are sticky."

"Oh gosh, I wonder why," David laughed, wiping his hand across his face again.

Cook was biting his lip. Too many thoughts were racing through his head at once and he wanted to take them one at a time, consider them and make them last. The night before had been a wild sex romp across the entire house, everything rushed and immediate -- gratuitous sex at its best. And now, he wanted to take the boy again, but this time... slowly and surely. Gently, sensually and completely lovingly.

Cook took up the honey again and again flipped the cap and squeezed a small drop onto his finger before plunging said finger into his mouth and taking an excruciatingly long time sucking it off, David's eyes glued to his mouth the whole time. Cook pulled his finger out of his mouth with a smacking 'pop' and David jumped a little at the sound. Glancing at the bottle, Cook saw there was honey dripping down the side of the bear and he drew it up to his face, sticking out his tongue and slowly tracing it up the side of the bottle, relishing every single millimeter along the way. In his peripheral vision he could see David's eyes widening as he continued to lap at the sticky liquid with little flicks of his tongue. Against his hip he felt David's erection growing and he smirked in spite of himself.

Now he took up David's left hand and grabbed his index finger, pointing it out so he could drip a glob of honey onto it. David swallowed roughly, watching as if from outside his own body. Cook smirked again, tongue playing on his lips, before lifting David's finger to his own mouth, and again proceeding to suck the honey off of it, this time being sure to run his tongue along the length of it, before clamping his lips firmly down on it and sucking fervently, like a baby from a bottle.

David's knees buckled as he moaned deeply, slipping back against the counter, his other hand flailing back to catch himself. He laughed then after regaining his balance as he pulled up his hand, facing it towards Cook and declaring, "Look what you've done? My hand's all sticky."

"Oops," Cook grinned, releasing David's hand and not sounding sorry at all. "Guess some got on the counter."

Much to Cook's complete surprise, David grinned mischievously, seconds before planting his entire palm against the side of Cook's face.

"Oh my God, Archie!" Cook cried, laughing hysterically. "What the --"

David peeled his hand from the rocker's scruffy face laughing. "You got a little just there," he said, pointing with his clean hand while licking the fingers of the other, "just a bit there in your whiskers."

"You little --" Cook couldn't finish his sentence through the laughing, and instead he tickled David ferociously around the middle.

"Oh, stop, I -- Cook, I can't... ha ha ha, I can't breathe!"

Cook stopped tickling and pressed himself against David's slight body again, catching him in another sticky kiss, sucking gently on his lower lip. Instinctively, David wrapped his hands around Cook's neck and smoothed his hands into his hair. He started laughing again when he tried to pull his sticky hand from Cook's matted hair and Cook looked at him with mockingly wild eyes.

"Oh my God, Arch, it's... it's on my _neck_," he smiled. "That feels so _weird_."

"Sorry," David giggled.

"I'll make you pay," Cook said, again taking up the honey. "You just wait."

"What are you going to do with that?" David eyes were full with something close to anxiety. Cook mocked dumping it on his lover's head, to which David flailed, but in the end, Cook just gripped the bottle securely as he fell with a thud to his knees, his other hand tracing down David's form as he did so.

For the second time, David sucked in a gasp of air as Cook slowly and with purpose began unbuckling his belt. David's hips bucked as Cook unzipped and gently pulled out his prize, a thing of sheer beauty that amazed him every time he saw it.

"Hey now," Cook breathed against the pulsing member, "hold still."

David breathed deeply again. Cook tipped the bottle overhead and watched mesmerized himself at the slowly falling sweet nectar, streaming across David's penis in thin wisps like spiderwebs. David flinched slightly, saying, "Ooh, that's cold."

"Mmm, not a problem we can't remedy," Cook murmured, dropping the honey with a loud thump on the floor and gripping David's hips with either hand before lapping out his tongue again, spreading it widely across the top of David's shaft, to which David groaned audibly. Cook wrapped his lips along the side of David, smoothing his lips through the sticky waterfall coming off the side of his shaft before coming to the head and playfully sinking his teeth into a gentle bite around it.

"Hey!" David squirmed. "Careful now!"

"Don't squirm, silly," Cook managed to mumble through his mouthful. He ran the tip of his tongue across the point now, before taking it all in between his lips and pressing the entire surface into every square centimeter of his mouth.

"Oh gosh," David breathed out, knees trembling now. He pressed himself hard against the counter again, desperately trying to keep his balance.

Cook sucked leisurely and intentionally, being sure to take extra time to run his tongue across every possible surface, and occasionally clamping down and sucking with extra force just to make David jump and groan with desire.

David's hands landed on Cook's shoulders now, gripping them tightly as he kneaded his fingers into the muscled flesh. Cook nearly choked when David pressed with extra force in reaction to one of his power grips, which made David mumble feebly, "I'm sorry."

For another minute Cook continued, before his mind was overcome with what he wanted to do next. No, this would not be where this encounter ended, but he wanted to be sure to pull David just to the edge before moving to the next step. But he himself was straining against spontaneous combustion already and he was frankly surprised the boy had made it this far already without totally blowing himself into his mouth.

As if reading his mind, David grunted out, "Oh, David, I'm... I'm almost there."

Cook pulled back slowly, making every last bit of contact between his lips and David's cock count before smacking his lips off the end and looking up smirking at the sexed-up lad before him.

David looked down at him incredulously, as if he couldn't believe Cook had stopped. Cook grinned and pulled himself up, not without streaking his arm through the honey pooling on the floor from the open honey container. He met the smoldering eyes of his lover, who was looking at him with longing, and also as if he wanted to say something, but just couldn't get the words out.

"You're all sticky," Cook said sensually. "It's on your elbow for goodness sake." He took up David's arm and draped his lips over the spot, licking it softly.

"So are you," David managed to whisper. He looked like he could easily fall asleep, he was so relaxed.

"Mmm, there's only one way to get so much stickiness off, you know," Cook said in a low growl, his lips close to David's closed eyes, given the height difference.

"How's that?" David whispered.

"Seems we both need a complete hose down," came the response, and David groaned into Cook's shoulder. "You. Me. Shower. Now."

David's eyes flew open to meet the hungry eyes before him and he couldn't help but smile. Cook grabbed his wrist and drug him across the kitchen, both of them nearly tripping in the hall, before they scrambled up the stairs and stumbled into the bedroom. Cook couldn't help it now, he stripped off his pants in haste and then attacked David in pulling off his clothes as well. Again he grabbed David's wrist and lured him into the bathroom, quick to turn on the shower and then turned to face his partner again. He breathed out slowly to try to keep the pace he had started out with, he didn't want to totally ruin the work he'd already done in drawing this out as long as possible.

Stepping under the steaming hot water, he beckoned David to join him, which he did obediently. They took each other in a moment, almost as if either were unsure what to do next. David finally said, "Your hair's all sticking out on the side," and he took up the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand, rubbed his hands together slightly and then moved to plant both hands on the crown of Cook's head, and began lathering it against his skull. He drew up close to him and kissed him at the same time, the lathering becoming a sort of head massage in the process.

Cook's eyes dropped closed and he muttered into David's lips, "That feels so good."

David outlined the back of Cook's head, down to his neck and pressed his fingers into it, causing a surprised moan to escape Cook's lips. Cook's head bucked backward into the streaming water and suds cascaded across his eyes and nose and lips, the water matting his hair down across his forehead. David swept his hands back across his head, rinsing out the rest of the shampoo.

David took up the bar of soap now and streaked it across Cook's shoulders. After establishing a good lather, Cook took the bar from him and reciprocated the favor, dragging his fingers lightly down David's back, tickling him as a result. They swapped the soap back and forth, each lathering a different part on the other, for the most part getting all the sticky bits of honey off of one another. David rubbed the bar against Cook's face, and Cook laughed in response. He had somehow forgotten his face was smeared with the stuff.

Once pretty much thoroughly clean, the two boys stood under the still streaming water, holding one another quite closely. David passed his hands over Cook's hips, bringing them to the front and gripping onto his lingering erection now, Cook jumping at the touch. David slowly started stroking Cook's cock, seemingly finding great joy in his facial expressions as he did so.

On one particularly tight squeeze, Cook bit is lip so hard he swore he tasted blood on his lip, but ignored it as he grabbed David by the shoulders and pushed him forcefully around and up against the dripping wet shower wall. David's playful grin smashed against the tile and Cook's hands smoothed across David's ass, fingering him gently a few times before pushing his hips against him and smoothly inserting himself into his significant other. A breathy groan echoed off the tile into the steamy air.

Cook reached around to grab David's erection and he smoothed his hands across it in the same rhythm to which he was thrusting from behind. Though completely desperate now to release himself he still tried to focus on a slow, purposeful stride, milking every single groan, gasp and moan that escaped David's lips. He bit at David's shoulder, out of his own need to do _something_ to keep himself somewhat together, though clearly his animalistic tendencies were seeping through.

The slapping sounds of wet boy flesh echoed in the bath, and for Cook really made him crazy with desire. Each echo just emphasized the feelings coursing through his veins and he wanted so much for the climax to come. He couldn't believe how long the boy was holding out, especially after all that foreplay downstairs. His little man was growing up, it seemed, and for a moment he wondered how long it would be before the roles were reversed, and David was the one schooling him.

His hand was wrapped around David's shoulder, resting on his chest, and he could feel David's heart beating wildly. He buried his face into David's neck and moaned out, "I want you to cum with me, David, is that going to happen?"

David seemed unable to speak, but nodded weakly. Cook thrust harder and David gasped, and they both within moments were moaning and expelling cries of ecstasy, either almost out of control of their own bodies for a moment. David sank against the cold, wet tile and Cook sank against him, taking up kissing him on the neck and shoulder. They remained there a moment, breathing heavily and sighing and holding one another.

"Guess we need another rinse-off," Cook cooed into David's ear, and he reached for the removable shower head and proceeded to pour it over David's head, back, and finally front. David returned the favor and they kissed again before turning off the water and stepping out into the comparatively chilly bathroom.

"Ooh, fucking freezing," Cook said, drying himself off before throwing the Kansas City Royals beach towel over David's shivering head. "Race you to the bed."

He left the boy there, giggling, and raced to the bed, diving under the thick comforter where he knows it's warm. His face is half-hidden, so he can't see it coming, but within a moment, the weight of his partner falls next to him and scrambles to join him under the covers.

They weave themselves into one another, and David, with his cheek on Cook's chest, sighs a contented sigh before saying. "Gosh, I'm starving. What's for lunch?"


End file.
